DYMM Drabbles
by singintoyourself
Summary: COMPLETE! One hundred drabbles with the characters from "Did You Miss Me?" Varying genres.
1. Making History

I've officially decided to take the challenge…answer the calling of the 100 Drabbles! I'll try my best to stick to the 100 word limit. My drabbles will all have something to do with DYMM and the characters. POV's and dates will change.

I'll start with the list of drabble topics…the first one will be at the bottom. Drabbles won't be in order of the list.

**The List**

1. Introduction

2. Complicated

3. Making History

4. Rivalry

5. Unbreakable

6. Obsession

7. Eternity

8. Gateway

9. Death

10. Opportunities

11. 33

12. Dead Wrong

13. Running Away

14. Judgment

15. Seeking Solstice

16. Excuses

17. Vengeance

18. Love

19. Tears

20. My Inspiration

21. Never Again

22. Online

23. Failure

24. Rebirth

25. Breaking Away

26. Forever and a day

27. Lost and Found

28. Light

29. Dark

30. Faith

31. Colors

32. Exploration

33. Seeing Red

34. Shades of Grey

35. Forgotten

36. Dreamer

37. Mist

38. Burning

39. Out of Time

40. Knowing How

41. Fork in the road

42. Start

43. Nature's Fury

44. At Peace

45. Heart Song

46. Reflection

47. Perfection

48. Everyday Magic

49. Umbrella

50. Party

51. Troubling Thoughts

52. Stirring of the Wind

53. Future

54. Health and Healing

55. Separation

56. Everything for You

57. Slow Down

58. Lesson

59. Challenged

60. Exhaustion

61. Accuracy

57. Versus

58. Heartfelt Apology

59. Luck

60. Impressions

61. Teenager

62. Irregular Orbit

63. Cold Embrace

64. Frost

65. A Moment in Time

66. Dangerous Territory

67. Boundaries

68. Unsettling Revelations

69. Shattered

70. Bitter Silence

71. The True You

72. Pretence

73. Patience

74. Midnight

75. Shadows

76. Summer Haze

77. Memories

78. Change in the Weather

79. Illogical

80. Only Human

81. A Place to Belong

82. Advantage

83. Breakfast

84. Echoes

85. Falling

86. Picking up the Pieces

87. Gunshot

88. Possession

89. Twilight

90. Nowhere and Nothing

91. Answers

92. Innocence

93. Simplicity

94. Reality

95. Acceptance

97. Enthusiasm

98. Game

99. Friendship

100. Endings

* * *

**3. Making History (Sydney's POV, freshman year)**

First day jitters hit me as I walked into band room for the first band practice. I had my trumpet with me and I held the handle tight as I scanned for a seat. I sat down in one and listened to several people-instructors and student leaders speak.

Then they had the rookies speak. When my turn came, I stood, and said, "My name is Sydney Roberson. I play trumpet."

I didn't expect the room to gasp.

"What?" I asked a vet, confused.

"You're the first girl trumpet we've ever had. You've officially made history here. Congrats."

* * *

_A/N-Review please!_


	2. Game

_A/N- Thanks reviewers!

* * *

_

**Game (Sydney's POV, junior year)**

I was trying to run sectionals. Outside. Mistake.

The boys had found a football, and began playing. It must have been left over from the previous night's game.

"We have a competition today! Practice would help!" I said.

"Aw, lighten up Syd. We've been practicing all day…they just want to unwind a bit and recover some chops before going on." James said, coming over to where I stood, cross-armed. I aimed a punch at him but he ran back over to the game.

They weren't going to end anytime soon. _Well, _I thought, _if you can't beat 'em, join 'em!_


	3. Rivalry

_A/N- Thanks reviewers!

* * *

_

**4. Rivalry (Abby's POV, no specific time) **

**  
**She annoys me. Like, really really annoys me.

I don't know why she gets on my nerves. She's got nothing on me. Sydney's nothing special. She plays a boy's instrument. She's in drumline. And not in the pit-she actually carries a drum on her chest! And she's a _total _geek. History is so not going to get you a date for the prom honey!

She's not like other girls. And it's _so annoying. _She should be begging me for normal lessons.

But somehow, she's what I want to be. She's herself.

Argh, I hate her so much!


	4. Twilight

_A/N- Thanks reviewers! I only wished I own Twilight…

* * *

_

**89. Twilight (Sydney's POV, junior year)**

"Do you have a problem with a teenage vampire love story?"

"Maybe!"

"James you are so immature! It's a book!"

"About vampires in love!"

"Teenage vampire who loves a human girl-he'll do anything for her…it's so romantic."

"Vampires are supposed to suck blood not-"

"James you are utterly disgusting and messed up."

"So? Vampires aren't romantic."

"There's a battle in here too. Bloody. Vampire on vampire combat."

"Ooh gimme!"

* * *

_A/N-Those who haven't read Stephanie Myers' Twilight series are extremely deprived…_


	5. Dreamer

_A/N- Thanks reviewers!

* * *

_**36. Dreamer (James' POV, junior year)**

Sydney had finally given into my irrisitable charm and agreed to go out with me. I was taking her to a fancy restaurant, which I hoped she would be impressed by. I was nervous, because I knew what she'd rather want to do-watch indie movies at home with Mac n cheese with cut up hot dogs. She wasn't all frills, which I loved about her.

Sydney and I were dancing, her beautiful dark red dress spinning out. I leaned down to kiss her and….

"James honey you up yet?" I groaned.

"Yeah mom…thanks…"


	6. Death

_A/N- Thanks reviewers!

* * *

_

**9. Death (Sydney's sophomore year)**

It was unfortunate, really. The unnecessary death of an instrument, especially a trumpet, was sad.

The trumpet at least was on its way out before it took a flying leap off the (or under) the bleachers, meeting the rocks underneath. It belonged to a senior who had no intention of playing trumpet beyond high school, but to see a trumpet die like that was sad.

We gave it a nice, proper Viking funeral. Until, of course, we realized that there was still flammable valve oil on said flaming instrument…

Well, at least no one got seriously hurt…


	7. Cold Embrace

_A/N- Thanks reviewers!

* * *

_

**63. Cold Embrace (James' POV, 6****th**** grade)**

I woke up to see there was snow everywhere. No school, either! Excited, I got bundled up and ran all the way to Sydney's house down the road.

After a snowball fight, we decided to make a snowman. Sydney gladly offered up some of her scarves and hats for the snowman to wear. A little bit later, we stood back to admire our work. Sydney went over to the snowman and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

For some weird reason, I wished I was the snowman at that moment.


	8. Heart Song

_A/N- Thanks reviewers!

* * *

_

**45. Heart Song (Sydney's POV, junior year)  
**

"'_It's our heart song, Miss…'"  
_

"Why do we have to watch 'Happy Feet'?" James asked. "It's the day before Christmas break! We should be watching good movies."

"You're just mad because you don't have a heart song." I said.

"What? I so do have a heart song!" He replied.

"Let's hear it then!"

"Uhhh…la la la laaaa!"

"'_I'm afraid that's not a heart song dear.'" _I said along with the movie, smirking.


	9. Acceptance

_A/N- Thanks reviewers!

* * *

_

**95. Acceptance (Sydney's POV, sophomore year)  
**

I was the only sophomore to make district band this year from Sycamore. They made it a big deal, having me stand at the concert. Now, here, I looked at the trumpets. No other girls. I was fourth out of eight trumpets, which I was really proud of for my first time. **  
**

"Hey, girl, go to your section!" One of the boys yelled at me. I sighed. We were going to have to do this the hard way. I took out my trumpet and played a bit. When I was done, the boys stared in shock, and let me sit.


	10. Lost and Found

_A/N- Thanks reviewers!

* * *

_

**27. Lost and Found (Natalie's POV, sophomore year) **

I was crying, completely alone in the band room. Or, I thought I was alone. 

"What's wrong?" I heard a voice ask. I explained to the voice that my boyfriend of nine months had broken up with me. I sobbed as the voice held me, allowing me to stain his shirt.

When I was all cried out, I looked up at the voice. It was Kyle, a junior trombone player.

Kyle and I struck up a friendship, which turned into romance when he plucked up the courage to ask me to the Winter Ball.


	11. Love

_A/N- Thanks reviewers!

* * *

_

**18. Love (Sydney's POV, age 13)**

I may only be thirteen, but I know what love is. Love was when Grandpop gave me my birthday present.

I opened the large box and saw a case. Inside the case would be his trumpet, the horn that meant so much to him. The trumpet, decades old, was still in amazing shape. It played better then any other trumpet I'd ever heard before. This horn meant so much to him, and now he was passing it on to me.

I hugged the old man, thanking him for his love and the best birthday present I've ever gotten.


	12. Teenagers

_A/N- Thanks reviewers!

* * *

_

**61. Teenager (Sydney's POV junior year)**

"'_Teenagers scare the living'-!"_

"JAMES DALY THERE ARE FRESHMAN ON THIS BUS THAT I'D LIKE TO KEEP AS INNOCENT AS POSSIBLE SO DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SONG!"

"Yes ma'am-I mean, Sydney."

_A/N-For those of you who know the next words of the MCR song, 'Teenagers'. I heard it on the radio and thought it fit the drabble. Probably the shortest drabble too, at 32 words!_


	13. Lessons

_A/N- Thanks reviewers!

* * *

_

**58. Lesson (Sydney's POV)**

I give a lot of lessons over the summer. I don't have a teaching certificate, so all lessons are held in my basement. I teach a lot of kids from my neighborhood, most of them being elementary school boys.

But when I get the few girls who play trumpet, I like to think I taught them something other then trumpet playing. I like to think that I taught them that a girl can do whatever she wants, no matter what it is.

These girls may not stick with trumpet playing, but I hope my lessons stay with them.


	14. Change In The Weather

_A/N- Thanks reviewers!

* * *

_

**78. Change in the Weather (Sydney's POV, freshman year)**

The drum major, Tom, groaned as he looked out the window. "Stop raining!" He tried telling the sky-unsurprisingly it didn't work.

"I hate rain." He muttered. The rain increased.

"Why?" I asked him. I had always liked rain.

"If the fields are wet, we have to track the show in the gym. It sucks." He said.

Later, I had my first gym marching experience. And soon enough, I felt the same way Tom did about the weather.

Especially when I went outside and it was warm and sunny.

I hate rain.


	15. Seeing Red

_A/N- Thanks reviewers!

* * *

_

**33. Seeing Red (James' POV, junior year)**

Sydney looked great in anything, but red was her color. So whenever she showed up in it, I always stared too long. And she loved that color, so she wore it. So, of course, I stared. I stared at someone I couldn't have.

She liked red. And that stupid redhead.

I should have figured she'd go for her favorite color.


	16. Accuracy

_A/N- Thanks reviewers!

* * *

_

**61. Accuracy (Sydney's POV, sophomore year)**

The show started like any other. The drumline moved around, forming intricate patterns on the floor. The bass line had some of the hardest drill in the show.

Everything was going smoothly.

Until that stupid pivot.

I was going too fast when I hit the pivot point. My foot went out from under me and I went down. My knee made a sickening crack. Pain coursed through my leg. I took a deep breath and quickly pulled off the drum and dragged myself and the drum to the sides, where I continued to play my part-the least I could do.


	17. Health and Healing

_A/N- Thanks reviewers!

* * *

_

**55. Health and Healing (Missy's POV, sophomore year)**

Finally-Wildwood was here. Championships for indoor were a day away. Syd and I were rooming together like last year. This year, I made sure I had enough band-aids. I knew Sydney was a klutz when shaving…

As if on cue, Syd burst out of the bathroom wearing Capri sweatpants and a tank top, holding a towel to her ankle and swearing extensively.

"You know, cutting's not a good thing." I said, holding out the band-aids. She took a handful, muttering about evil razors and know-it-all friends.

"Shaving is for hair, Syd, not skin."

"Oh shut up Missy."


	18. Dangerous Territory

_A/N- Thanks reviewers!

* * *

_

**66. Dangerous Territory (Sydney's POV, junior year)**

Abby made it clear. Cross the flutes' 'territory' and you'll have to face major punishment. So, of course, the trumpets and I decided to cross it.

We crossed their pink ribbon line and sat down. In order to annoy Abby more, I ordered pizza from the nearby Pizza Hut and allowed the boys to go crazy. They made a mess, much to my delight.

A freshman saw us first. The boys yelled and she ran, presumably to tell Abby. When she arrived, she found her precious territory covered in cheese, crust, and pepperoni, but no trumpets in sight.


	19. My Inspiration

_A/N- Thanks reviewers!

* * *

_

**20. My Inspiration (Sydney's POV, 2****nd**** Grade)**

**  
**My Inspiration, by Sydney Roberson.

I have a lot of people who inspire me. There's my Grandpop, who always helps me when I need help. He teaches me all kinds of stuff about music. He also tells me stories about his life and my Mimi. My Mimi died before I was born, so I don't know her. Grandpop tells me all about her so I know her through stories. He's also is really funny and nice. I love him a lot.

* * *

_A/N- I purposely wrote this in the style of a seven year old, so if my grammar's off, that's why. _


	20. Breakfast

_A/N- Thanks reviewers!

* * *

_

**83. Breakfast (Sydney's POV, freshman year)  
**

Brassline breakfast meant that the brass had survived another season in one piece. This year, before Championships, we all went out to a local restaurant that had a buffet and stuffed our faces. Steve, a senior, created a superhero.

"I am SausageMan! I sling sausage from his fingers!" Steve said, the sausage in between his fingers.

"What's your secret identity?" Asked Rich, another trombone player.

Steve thought a moment.

"In real life SausageMan is Carol the Stripper!" We all laughed, terrified at the fact that we could all picture Steve as Carol the Stripper.

* * *

_A/N-And Carol the Stripper and Sausage Man are both real products of Brassline Breakfast…_


	21. Friendship

_A/N- Thanks reviewers!

* * *

_

**99. Friendship (3****rd**** Person, no specific time)**

**  
**The three friends walked off the band field after a productive practice. Laughing and talking with each other, they grabbed their gear. One carried a trumpet, the other a tenor sax, and the last held a clarinet. The three were all different and had different ideas and interests, but their common ground-the ground on the field they were just walking off of-held the three different people together, and showed that they weren't so different after all.


	22. Perfection

_A/N- Thanks reviewers!

* * *

_

**47. Perfection (Adriana's POV, Sydney's junior year)**

I was getting frustrated. I had only just started playing trumpet last year, and the show music was hard. My lips were sore from all the buzzing. Sydney told me this would happen, and that I should take a break and come back to it later.

But I can't stop-not yet. I wanted to get the opener completely perfect before I stopped for a break. I had to be accurate. I had to be good for the trumpets. But more importantly, I wanted to be good for Sydney.

I lifted my trumpet and played it again.

Perfect.


	23. Introduction

_A/N- Thanks reviewers!

* * *

_

**1. Introduction (No POV, Sydney's first day of kindergarten)**

"Roberson, Sydney?" The teacher said. A little girl with thick brown hair popped up from the floor and went over to her desk.

"Daly, James?" A boy with a shock of black hair ran over to the seat next to Sydney.

"Hi." James said, looking at Sydney.

"Hi." She said.

"I'm James."

"I'm Sydney."

"What kind of name is that?" He asked, confused.

"Hey don't make fun of my name!" Sydney said, annoyed. "It's a city!"

"Really? That's cool."

"I know."

The teacher called for quiet. The two kids would later finish their talk at recess, and became fast friends.


	24. Luck

_A/N- Thanks reviewers!

* * *

_

**59. Luck (Sydney's POV, freshman year) **

It had to be luck. I auditioned for indoor drumline since I always had a fixation with drums. Had I not picked trumpet, I probably would have been a drummer. 

And now, Perry, the instructor was reading off the battery list. 

And under Bass 3 was my name. 

It had to be luck.


	25. A Place To Belong

_A/N- Thanks reviewers!

* * *

_

**81. A Place to Belong (Sydney's POV, junior year)**

The band room was, for once, quiet. I was the first one there, walking back to the lockers to grab my trumpet and the music. I passed the corner where the bass cases were stacked. I paused and ran my hand over the bass 3 case and smiled.

Coming out of the lockers, I looked around the room. The pit equipment was lined up neatly and all the chairs were perfectly in rows. The stands were in a pile in a corner near the computers and TV. The chalkboard was covered in musical writings.

To me, this was home.


	26. Unbreakable

_A/N- Thanks reviewers!

* * *

_

**5. Unbreakable (James's POV, junior year)**

**  
**It's like she's invincible-like a true Spartan warrior. The way she goes on to the field could scare the crap out of a marine probably. She's got so much intensity. I've seen the videos of the drumline. Sydney's wicked scary when it comes to performing. She looks like she could eat a baby seal, in the words of Perry, the drumline instructor.

It seems that she's an unbreakable shell, masking her emotions behind an ice cold exterior. And I don't think that anyone, myself especially, could break that shell.


	27. Verses

_A/N- Thanks reviewers!

* * *

_

**57. Versus (3****rd**** person, no particular time)**

The members of the Sycamore Valley Marching Band stood in the stand awaiting the results. They were seated so that their rivals were right next to them. Taunts were tossed back and forth all night, but now, both bands stood at attention.

"And now, in Group Four Open, captions in Color Guard and Front Ensemble go to North York High!" The girls squealed in happiness.

"Winning the captions in High Music, Percussion…Sycamore Valley High!"

"And for Group Four Open…there's a tie for first! Will the representatives from North York and Sycamore Valley come forward?"

Both bands were floored. A tie?!


	28. Memories

_A/N- Thanks reviewers!

* * *

_

**77. Memories (Sydney's POV, the May before the start of DYMM) **

The down month between the end of indoor and the start of marching band was always a long one. I pulled out my camera and pulled up the pictures from Wildwood and saw all the random nighttime pictures Missy and I took, along with pictures of us at practice and actually us in competition, as well as pictures of the boys eating. There were a lot of those.

There were also a few pictures from last season still on my camera-bus rides, pre show breakfasts and shots of the show itself. This was what it was all about. The memories.


	29. Judgment

_A/N- Thanks reviewers!

* * *

_

**14. Judgment (Abby's POV, 7****th ****grade)**

I glanced at the girl from across the room. She was laughing with James-the boy I liked. He was utterly adorable, and this girl was just simply plain. I turned back to my flute, annoyed. I don't know why he felt like being near her, but it bothered me. I was used to boys falling all over me, but this boy…he was different.

Sydney. Her name is Sydney.

Well Sydney, I don't know you, but you're in my way-so I don't like you.


	30. Exhaustion

_A/N- Thanks reviewers! _

**60. Exhaustion (James' POV, junior year)**

There was a long drive ahead of us after the show, and eventually a majority of the band was asleep. I was sitting next to Sydney, since Missy and Natalie were sitting together. She looked as if she was dozing off, occasionally turning up her iPod to keep herself awake.

A little bit later, I glanced over at Sydney to see that she was passed out next to me. When we pulled into the school, I didn't have the heart to wake her up, so I silently grabbed my things and scooped Sydney up in my arms and headed into the band room.


	31. Exploration

_A/N- Thanks reviewers!

* * *

_

**32. Exploration (Missy's POV, 6****th**** grade)**

I wasn't sure about this. I looked at the large instrument, unsure if I could even pick up the thing. I've played clarinet for two years now, and I really loved it, but this large brass thing looked so…_interesting._ I lifted the tenor sax and wet the large reed. The saxophone was nearly as large as I was. The band director mentioned that I should try tenor so I could be in jazz band.

I put the mouthpiece back on and blew into it. It made a beautiful, dark sound. I smiled. I could get used to this exploration.


	32. Obsession

_A/N-Thanks reviewers!_

**6. Obsession (3****rd**** person) **

The obsession started the moment she picked up the instrument. The songs she could play-the melodies she could write! It was amazing that this folded piece of tubing could do that much! Sydney lived through this horn; it was rare to have a peaceful moment without her practicing. She wanted to be the best; she wanted to beat the boys.

Some may call it an unhealthy obsession, but Sydney Roberson called it life.


	33. Enthusiasm

_A/N- Thanks reviewers!

* * *

_

**97. Enthusiasm (Sydney's 13****th**** birthday)**

The last present was a huge box. Excited, I tore into it, only to find it stuffed with tissue paper and a card. I opened the card and a picture fell out of it. Picking up the picture, I saw that there was a puppy in the picture. Behind me, I heard the small jingling of a bell and tiny paws running along the hard wood floor.

A tiny dachshund darted into the room. The mutt leaped into my lap and began licking me while I laughed. Her tail pounded out a rhythm while I thought about her name.

"Cadence."


	34. Opportunities

_A/N-Thanks reviewers!_

**10. Opportunities (Sydney's POV, freshman year)**

I was nervous. Jazz band auditions were today, and here I stood, a tiny freshman, waiting to be called in. Sycamore ran jazz band for sophomores to seniors, so this was my first audition for it. And I was terrified. I recognized a few familiar faces from marching band, and Missy was auditioning too, but the size of this was terrifying.

"Sydney?" I heard Coolidge call. _It's now or never. _I walked into the band room and played the audition pieces perfectly-I had practiced them non-stop. Afterwards, I walked out to the stares of the older trumpets.


	35. Forgotten

_A/N-Thanks reviewers!_

**35. Forgotten (Sydney's POV, sophomore year)**

The band room was a total and complete mess; the result of two weeks of at-home band camp. I was helping clean it up, along with several other members.

"I didn't know we had a slide trumpet!" Someone yelled from the band closet.

"I found Batman's mouthpiece!"

"How'd he lose that?"

"MONEY!" A trombonist yelled after finding twenty seven cents behind the percussion cabinet.

Meredith, the drum major sighed. At this rate, they'd never get anything cleaned up. The cleaners had formed a circle on the floor and were comparing finds.

"You've lost your minds!" She yelled.


	36. Reflection

_A/N- Thanks reviewers! _

**46. Reflection (Natalie's POV, no specific time)**

I stared at myself in the mirror and sighed. I'd never be as beautiful or as smart or as talented as my best friends

Beautiful? Sydney could wear a trash bag and look amazing, and boys loved Missy like there was no tomorrow.

Smart? They were both in multiple APs compared to my one.

And talented? Don't even get me started.

I know I sound jealous. I love my friends. But can't I love my own reflection? I don't know how to. It's not as good as my friends'.


	37. Gunshot

_A/N- Thanks reviewers! _

**87. Gunshot (James' POV, sophomore year)**

After a lot of hard work, I made snare line my second year in drumline. The snares got a lot of attention from the staff, but the few times they weren't teching us, we screwed around like normal guys.

One day in sectionals, we decided to take a break and have a rimshot contest. After a minute or two of shots, the instructor came running out.

"I heard shots, are you okay?" We stared at him, and he realized that the noise wasn't from a gun.

As punishment, one stick was taken away and everything was played on the left.


	38. Burning

_A/N- Thanks reviewers! _

**38. Burning (Missy's POV, sophomore year)**

It was tradition in the low woodwinds section to keep all our crappy reeds. At the end of the marching season and during the Thanksgiving holiday, we would all get together and have a party at the section leader's house.

I hopped out of my mom's car with my bag filled with my old tenor and clarinet reeds. When it got dark out, we grabbed our food and headed out to the bonfire area.

"Everyone bring them? Good." Bobby said. "Dump." Nearly a hundred reeds fell in a pile and Bobby brought out his lighter.

_Click._

"Oooooooh pretty fire."


	39. Running Away

_A/N- Thanks reviewers! _

**13. Running Away (Sydney's POV, Valentine's Dance, 7****th**** grade)**

I was actually excited for the dance, which was odd. Sure, dances were okay, but I had been hit by Cupid's proverbial arrow. I was going to ask James for a dance-just as friends of course. I'm not even thirteen; there's no way I'd throw away my dignity for a boy!

Once a slow song came on, I looked around for James. After a couple seconds of searching, I found him…wrapped around our-or so I thought-enemy, Abby Kramer.

I did what any self respecting girl would do.

I ran away.


	40. Faith

_A/N- Thanks reviewers! _

**30. Faith (Wildwood Championships, Sydney's freshman year)  
**

"Hey drumline, get over here!" Hissed Blake, the battery captain. We were all backstage waiting to go on at the convention center before finals performance.

"Come on, come on, everybody get in. And…sway…" We swayed and Blake spoke. 

"This is it guys. We're here. There's nothing more you can do. The show's done. You've done it more times then you can count. There are a lot of sick lines out there. Just hold onto a little faith and you're going to do great. We've never been to Championships Finals before. Do it up. One, two, three!"

"Spartans!"


	41. Reality

_A/N- Thanks reviewers! _

**94. Reality (Sydney's POV, sophomore year band banquet)**

The reality of it was…I was going to be in charge. Next year of course, but marching band was starting up in a month. And I was going to be a Captain. I was slightly nervous, but I couldn't let it get to me. My reality was that I was going to make the trumpets be the best they could be, I was going to push them to the edge and pull them back when they fell over…

I liked reality. Reality was real to me, here tonight.


	42. Patience

_A/N- Thanks reviewers! _

**73. Patience (Sydney's POV, junior year, band camp)**

The saxophones still didn't get it. We reset the set after the fifth time and prepared for another run. I sighed. This wasn't helping keep the trumpets' chops, since the rest of the band had to run the set with music.

"Reset!" Megan yelled. I could hear grumbling coming from the rest of my section.

"Hurry back guys, give the saxes some patience. Sooner they get it right sooner we can move on!"


	43. Midnight

_A/N-Thanks reviewers!_

**74. Midnight (Sydney's POV)**

Midnight is my favorite time of day. It's the beginning of a new day, and no one else is around to enjoy it.

I also love midnight because of the silence I can fill it up with music, be it drumming on a practice pad or down in the basement with my Silent Brass mute and trumpet. I found my best pieces were written at midnight; it was something about the dark and quiet that brought out something in me.


	44. Complicated

**2. Complicated (Natalie's POV, post chapter 26)**

My newest relationship was already fairly complicated. Sure, I liked James, but only a few months ago he was close to stalking my best friend. I didn't know what to feel. I felt bad for Sydney and her break up, but she seemed fine. She was always fine. Sydney bottled things like crazy-"Trumpet and drumline girls don't cry!" Or something like that.

James and I had gone out for ice cream once and it had been fun…but I couldn't shake the feeling that I wasn't the one who he wanted to be there with.


	45. Party

_A/N-Thanks reviewers! This drabble was inspired by the fact that my sweet sixteen is tomorrow…and it's my drumline's home show!! AND I CAN DRIVE!! LOOK OUT WORLD!!_

**50. Party (Sydney's POV, Sweet 16 Party)**

So once upon a time I was kidnapped by my best friends and had a surprise party thrown for me for my sweet sixteen. Needless to say, I was completely thrown off guard.

I sat in front of the massive chocolate cake Natalie had made and looked around at all my friends. They had planned this entire thing for me-and I loved them even more for it. There were a pile of presents in the corner and I was afraid of what could be in them. After all, most of the guests were boys…

It was the best party ever.


	46. Gateway

A/N-Thanks reviewers

_A/N-Thanks reviewers! _

**8. Gateway (Sydney's POV, Junior year)**

I took a deep breath as I looked at the big gates. Maybe I was completely insane. Maybe I was in over my head. But no, I stood here with my trumpet and a worn folder with music, my handwritten music, looking up at these big stupid gates. The gates that would determine my future as a musician. I looked up at the big gates at Berklee School of Music and shoved them open, ready to grab my audition by the horns-quite literally.


	47. Slow Down

A/N-Thanks reviewers

_A/N-Thanks reviewers! _

**57. Slow Down (Missy's POV, summer of their sophomore year)**

It was the one of the few songs that all three of us liked. And the band behind it was coming to a nearby city. After much begging on our parts we got tickets. Sydney paid her older brother to drive us, and we went.

Sydney's a huge fan of the band and she flipped out when the drummer threw his sticks into the crowd and somehow, someway she managed to grab one and the entire band signed it. Natalie fell in love with the lead singer and I met the bassist.

Twas a grand day for all.


	48. Knowing How

_A/N-Thanks reviewers!_

**40. Knowing How (Third person, freshman year band camp)**

It was as if she had been doing it all her life. After learning the basic techniques, Sydney took to marching like a fish to water. She marched better then some of the returning vets, earning complements from the drum major, her section leader and the staff.

While most of the rookies struggled through basics, Sydney was surprised at how well she had done. She had never marched before, but somehow, she knew how to.


	49. Dark

_A/N-Thanks reviewers!_

29. Dark (Sydney's POV, freshman year drumline)

The bus ride home after championships was late at night. The bus lights had all been turned off and about half the line was asleep, including Perry. Some of the members of the line, myself included, had been creating an evil plan.

"Well, we took first place; I don't think he'll be too mad…" Blake said. We crept up to Perry's seat and gave our favorite instructor a teensy makeover.

And thus, Perry Beary the Drumline Fairy was born.


	50. Innocence

A/N-Thanks reviewers!

* * *

**92. Innocence (3rd person, Sydney's junior year)**

Sydney lost her little girl innocence once in high school but when she was mad…

"Hey James, can I talk to you a second?" A sweet, calm voice wafted over him.

"Sure!" James had thought that she came around at last.

"Care to explain to me where all the valve oil went?" She was deadly calm, but there was fire in her eyes.

"Oh that's right, you drank it all and the result was your incredible stupidity!" She giggled. James was afraid now. The sweet innocent giggle was a sign that he was about to die.


	51. Simplicity

93

93. Simplicity (Sydney's junior year, another college audition drabble!)

The warm spring air begged me to go outside but instead I sat in the basement with my trumpet and a large folder from Julliard School of Music. I glanced over the music in front of me. I had heard from past musicians that Julliard was one of the hardest schools to get into but this was unbelievable. 

In a good way. 

I was surprised to find that the piece in question was a piece I had played before, on numerous occasions. Not only that-it was simple. I ran the piece once before giving into the glorious sunshine outside.

_A/N-So I haven't written a drabble in a while…been busy but I hope to get back on track with these!_


	52. Advantage

93

82. Advantage (Sydney's POV, freshman year, All State Championships)

I stood in the stands wrapped tightly in several layers of clothes. Giant Stadium was freezing, as it mid-November. The bands in the stands stood frozen waiting for the results to be announced. Some bands were happy, some weren't. We had the advantage over the bands in our class and our instruments had been warm in the truck. We had been the last to perform also. 

When the scores were called we tried to hold back our screams of joy when the drum major and seniors brought back the huge first place trophy and banner.

_A/N-I know I forgot to say this in my last drabble, but thank you reviewers!!_


	53. Colors

_A/N-Once upon a time I didn't write these for a million years…thanks reviewers and readers for being so patient!_

31. Colors (third person, 8th grade)

The experiment was to bring all the 8th graders to a game to see if they'll sell their souls to the high school band. The younger kids played along with the high schoolers and had all the fun that the band did during football games. At halftime the marching band left the stands to go put on their show.

There were some who didn't care, but then there were the few who fell in love with the colors of it all. The bright flags, the sparkly guard outfits, the crisp green and black of the Sycamore Falls Marching Band…


	54. 33

A/N-Once upon a time I didn't write these for a million years…thanks reviewers and readers for being so patient

_A/N-Thanks reviewers! _

11. 33 (Missy's POV, Drumline championships sophomore year, Wildwood)

The girls and I collapsed from the weight of our bags as soon as the door to our third floor motel room was opened. Sydney and I would be sleeping on the couch/floor this year and our other roomies, marimba playing Kelsey and cymbal Alexa would be taking the back room with beds.

And of course, we didn't come empty handed. After pulling out all the goodies we had brought along with us, I counted up everything. We had thirty three items-including two boxes of Oreos, sixteen different kinds of candy and peanut butter and jelly.

We forgot the bread.


	55. Frost

A/N-Once upon a time I didn't write these for a million years…thanks reviewers and readers for being so patient

_A/N-Thanks reviewers! _

64. Frost (Sydney's POV)

The first frost of the season was a bittersweet time for me. It meant that marching band was almost over for the competitive season. Sure there was still the Holiday parade in December and the Memorial Day parade from hell in May, but parades were completely different. They never gave me the high I got from coming off the field after a performance.

On the other hand, it meant indoor drumline would be starting again. Another competition season and another year to do something a little different. Another chance for that post-performance high.

The frost really defined my life.


	56. Unsettling Revelations

A/N-Once upon a time I didn't write these for a million years…thanks reviewers and readers for being so patient

_A/N-Thanks reviewers! _

68. Unsettling Revelations (James' POV)

It was as if I couldn't get enough of her. Her hair, her eyes, her laugh…everything. I knew I was falling, but I couldn't believe how fast. She was like a harmony to me. The harmony is everything in a song. Without it, there's only the melody and that can get pretty boring after a while. But her, she's different. She's fiercely loyal and she loves her friends with all her heart.

This is all pretty normal probably for a teenage boy, but the unsettling part of it was that I was falling for two hers- two best friends.


	57. Impressions

_A/N-Thanks reviewers! _

60. Impressions (Coolidge's POV, Sydney's freshman year)

I was impressed, to say the least. This young freshman had an air about her that made people respect her without being mean to people. She had a love of music unparallel to any other student I'd seen in my years of teaching.

I could tell that this was what she wanted to do for the rest of her life. She had an incredible respect of her music. I could only smile and think of the years where this girl would be a leader here at Sycamore. It was inevitable, I knew that from my first impression.


	58. Future

_A/N-Thanks reviewers! _

53. Future (Sydney's POV, yes, it's another college one…)

My future was a topic that was frequently brought up by my parents and my guidance councilor. They knew that I was insistent about being music major but it seemed to me that they would not accept that.

"It's a risky business." My mother would say.

"You'll be living in a box." My father would say.

"It's a difficult profession to break into." My guidance councilor would say.

I didn't care about what they thought; they could take that and shove it as soon as I showed them the acceptance letters I would receive.


	59. Shades Of Grey

_A/N-Thanks reviewers! _

34. Shades of Grey (Sean's POV)

Life seemed to be all in black and white.

My ex girlfriend was quickly becoming my best friend, I came out of the closet to her and I didn't know what to do.

I guess I always knew I was different. I didn't know many other gay people. I wish I did…they could probably help with how I'm feeling.

Life was turning grey. I couldn't see in color anymore.


	60. Challeneged

_A/N-Thanks reviewers! _

59. Challenged (Natalie's POV)

The challenges had been set once I became friends with Missy and Sydney. I loved them like sisters but sometimes I couldn't help feeling that they were better than me.

I had the challenge to be the one who did something different and make my own name for myself. Sydney is practically a prodigy on trumpet and Missy is a bio geek to the extreme. I had to be myself or I'd loose myself to the group. Much as I loved them, I had to fight to be Natalie Downing.

I hate fighting, but I'm up for the challenge.

_A/N-I know it seems like Natalie is being mean, but I promise, she's not a mean person. She has her heart in the right place but sometimes she has her moments of insecurity. _


	61. Troubling Thoughts

A/N-Once upon a time I didn't write these for a million years…thanks reviewers and readers for being so patient

_A/N-Thanks reviewers! I don't know if this is what a real MRI is like-I'm finding out for real on Monday…stupid knee. XD _

51. Troubling Thoughts (Sydney's POV, sophomore year)

I had forty-five minutes to myself. As I lay in this large metal tube, I thought about the things that had been bothering me. Sure, I was out of school for the day, but that's because I can't walk. Stupid knee. The MRI tube I was in wasn't completely comfortable. I wanted to go back to drumline and to band. I was missing so much…and I would miss so much if the MRI came back bad.

I just couldn't live in a world without drumline and marching band. I just…couldn't…


	62. Endings

_A/N-Thanks reviewers! _

100. Endings (Sydney's POV, 8th grade)

I sat with my parents and siblings in the stadium watching my eldest brother graduate. I could see him in his green cap and gown all the way from up here. It may be because of my contacts, but I'll never tell.

I cheered for my brother and his friends (who were like older brothers to me) as they got their diplomas and thought about the high school experience I was about to have. The years of my primary education had gone so fast; too soon I'd be in my brother's place wearing the girls' black cap and gown.


	63. Umbrella

_A/N-Thanks reviewers! _

49. Umbrella (5th grade)

The fifth graders were upset to find that the last day of their elementary school education was going to be a wash out.

Sydney sighed as she waited for her mom to pick her up. She was getting wet even though she was under the small pavilion outside of the main office.

Suddenly, she was bathed in a reddish light. She looked up to see her best friend James holding his red umbrella over her head. Sydney smiled at him and patted the patch of concrete next to her. James returned the smile and took his place next to Sydney.


	64. Everyday Magic

_A/N-Thanks reviewers!_

48. Everyday Magic (James' POV, 7th grade)

Sydney's dad introduced me to The Police. As the local DJ on the classic rock station, he said it was his duty to save the kids from rap.

One song of theirs reminded me of Sydney. _Every Little Thing_ was the most played song on the disc he gave me. Because everyday without fail, she had a certain magical aura about her. Maybe one day I'd be able to explain this to her. Maybe.


	65. Possession

_A/N-Thanks reviewers_

88. Possession

If you were to ask most teenagers what their most valued possessions were, they would probably say their iPods or their cell phones.

However, there was a group of teens who if you were to ask that same question to, they would say their instruments. The instruments that would not leave them when times got tough and would make beautiful music when played.

These kids were something special all right.


	66. Rebirth

_A/N-Thanks reviewers for being so patient while I was gone! Chapters for both stories are in progress. _

24. Rebirth (Grandpop's POV!)

I watched my eldest granddaughter grow up with pride. At a time where I should have felt more alone than ever, I felt as close to whole as one in my situation could.

The love of my life was dead in a physical way, but I could still see her. I saw her everyday in Sydney. Elizabeth's brains, spunk, talent and beauty, all in one small new package.

It was as if I had her back. Almost.


	67. Light

_A/N-Thanks reviewers!_

28. Light (Sydney's POV, sophomore year)

The jazz band was headed back from a competition at a university over two hours away from Sycamore. It ran late, as was usual of jazz shows, so most of the band had fallen asleep on the ride home.

I was comfortably curled up in my long black gown when all of a sudden I was blinded by a bright light.

"WE'RE HOME!" Yelled Coolidge from the front of the bus.

The entire band groaned.


	68. Separation

_A/N-Thanks reviewers!_

55. Separation (Sydney's POV, sophomore year)

"This is not healthy!" I yelled, confined to my bed. My bass drum had just been forcefully removed from my room by my mother. She claimed my practicing was making the foundation of the house shake.

"If I can't march for another week at least let me practice!" No response.

_Stupid knee. _Why must everything bad happen to me?

"This separation is not good for me! My wrists are feeling normal like!"

"Separation makes the heart grow fonder!" My mother yelled from downstairs.

Epic fail.


	69. Echoes

_A/N-Thanks reviewers! I don't own The Dark Knight. Sadly. _

84. Echoes (third person, band practice, no specific time)

"Well guys, that was a great run! Keep it up and I know we'll do great at competition. I believe in this band the same way that I believe in Harvey Dent." The drum major said. The band laughed, despite being at attention.

"I want to hear it echo in here when I dismiss you. Band dismissed!"

"Let's go Spartans HUT!" The band yelled as one. The only thing they could hear was their echo in the dusk.


	70. Boundaries

_A/N-Thanks reviewers!_

67. Boundaries (Sydney's POV, freshman year)

I sat shotgun in my section leader's car. We were in the parking lot that overlooked the stadium. Darryl was looking through a pair of binoculars and I was trying to wake up.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Because, the saxes stole our idea for Championship sectional bonding. They crossed a line."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So I took away their Uno Attack game. They'll know when they have their silly Saxophone game day."

"How'd you do that?" I asked him, curious.

"It helps when their section leader is your girlfriend." He replied, patting the game sitting in his lap.


	71. Forever and a Day

_A/N-Thanks reviewers! I think Adri deserves a little more love in these drabbles…_

26. Forever and a Day (Adrianna's POV)

I stood in my opening set at attention, waiting for the show to begin. Sydney was in the center of the trumpet form, about to start her solo. I was trying to keep myself from shaking. It was proving difficult.

Why was this taking forever?! My eyes were glued to Megan as my horn went up and the show really began.


	72. Illogical

_A/N-Thanks reviewers! _

79. Illogical (Abby's POV, seventh grade)

It was completely illogical. I had tried all my tricks, yet this boy would not notice me. I had no idea why. The girl he hung out with all the time was plain at best…unlike me. I would be so much better for him.

It didn't make sense to me. Why didn't he like me? Everyone else did…


	73. Breaking Away

A/N-Thanks reviewers

_A/N-Thanks reviewers! _

25. Breaking Away (Sean's POV, his senior year-Sydney's junior year)

Already I was different. Different than my sport obsessed brothers. Choosing band over football was the closest thing to blasphemy that I could have done in my family. I had no interest in the game. It was pointless…run from one end to the other with a ball. Band changed all the time. There was always new music.

I haven't told anyone. Sydney is still the only one who knows.


	74. A Moment In Time

_A/N-Thanks reviewers! _

65. A Moment in Time (Sydney's POV, junior year)

I gathered all the trumpets after practice one day for a tradition that had started before I joined band.

"Okay guys, every year the trumpets take a picture with Frankenbugle here," I said, holding up the mangled bugle made up of a bell and a lead pipe that had been welded together after the trumpet had been tossed off the press box. "And we put it in the case."

With Missy behind the camera, the nine of us squished together with me holding Frankie and yelled "Stradivarius!"


	75. Seeking Solstice

_A/N-Thanks reviewers! _

15. Seeking Solstice (Sydney's POV, directly before Chapter 1)

I sighed happily as I drove home after my last final as a sophomore. I had just got my license, I was leaving school at ten in the morning and the first band practice was tonight. Summer was just around the corner and the summer solstice meant one thing-freedom.

In that moment, nothing could go wrong. I was in such a good mood that I decided to go to practice early. What could possibly be wrong with that?


	76. Online

_A/N-Thanks reviewers, and sorry for the wait! _

22. Online (Sydney's POV)

I sighed, looking at the blank Word Doc. I had two papers for AP Comp to write, twenty pages of AP USH to read and chem. labs to write. And yet...I was on IM talking to Rache and Missy, ignoring my work and relaxing from a long day at school.

From upstairs, my dad calls me for dinner.

Maybe I could tackle all that after a nice hot dog…


	77. Picking Up The Pieces

_A/N-Inspired by my jazz band's opening concert tune, the popular 70s funk tune Pick up the Pieces. Thanks to reviewers!_

86. Picking up the Pieces (Missy's POV, junior year Winter Concert)

Of course, we're opening with this song.

It's easy though.

But it's the first solo in the first song in the first high school jazz band concert of my life.

I could mess up. I could stand to solo and trip on the hem of my dress and fall into the pit and break my sax.

That would be quite a terrible way to start the jazz band part of the concert.

Ah well. If I break apart, the pieces will have to be picked up.

Hopefully I won't break. Coolidge wouldn't like that much.


	78. Tears

_A/N-Thanks reviewers!_

19. Tears (Natalie's POV, sophomore year)

Somehow I had gotten myself roped into end-of-the-year uniform collection and repair. I think it was my mother who signed me up on account of my prowess at sowing and organization. Or maybe it was Syd, who was also helping out and didn't want to have to do this alone.

Either way, I sat in the band room with needle and thread and a pile of tunic and pants that had been ripped.

"How could someone march the entire season with their pants torn in two?!"


	79. Answers

_A/N-Thanks reviewers! James hasn't had a voice in a while…_

91. Answers (James' POV)

I wanted to know. I really wanted to know. I needed closure, I needed answers.

Could there be a chance of a relationship? Did she even want that? Would she want to ever been seen with me?

Every day in wind ensemble, I would plan to ask her these questions and get my answers.

Every day she walked in and I lost my nerve.


	80. Nature's Fury

_A/N-Thanks reviewers!_

43. Nature's Fury (Sydney's POV, Junior year)

It was a Tuesday night and I had nowhere to go. Practice for the upcoming Holiday Parade had been canceled, as well as the night's indoor practice. Outside, the snow was piling up. From my spot at the kitchen table I could see the wind blow our flags and Christmas decorations wildly. It was a white out outside. I was just glad I didn't have to drive in this mess.


	81. Falling

_A/N-Thanks reviewers!_

85. Falling (Junior Prom, missing moment)

I was never any good at wearing heels. The pair I wore for jazz band had a small heel. These shoes Missy picked for me were at least three inches high and thin. I felt as if I was headed for disaster with every step I took.

My heel lands in a crack in the sidewalk and I pitch forward. There are a pair of hands on my arms almost instantly, setting me back on my feet.

"Wouldn't want you to have to spend prom night in the ER!" James said.

"Yeah…I guess…" I said; the thought of falling gone.


	82. Nowhere and Nothing

_A/N-Thanks reviewers!_

90. Nowhere and Nothing (Freshman year)

One of our shows took us to the edge of the state nearly four hours away. We had to leave the school early in the morning in half uniform and couldn't stop for food or bathroom breaks.

About three fourths of the way there, the skies opened up.

When we got there, we found the show to be cancelled; due to intense rain and a poor drainage system.

Coolidge was furious—"We came all this way to the middle of nowhere for nothing!"

The band groaned and made their way back onto the buses to head home.


	83. Vengence

_A/N-Thanks reviewers!_

17. Vengeance (Abby's POV)

I'm not normally the mean one. I'm nice, sweet, funny, smart…

But I do get a little jealous sometimes. Especially when stupid tomboys try to take drum major from me.

So I may have tried to stop her. But I never tried to do anything obvious.

Cause that would be just stupid!


	84. Only Human

_A/N-Thanks reviewers!_

80. Only Human (Sydney's POV)

"You need to take it easy. The only reason why I'm not prescribing physical therapy is because it seems like you'll get that at your drum thing."

"Drumline."

"You're only human. You can't keep pretending your knee is going to always hold up."

"Thanks doc." I said, sliding gently off the table.


	85. Out of Time

_A/N-Thanks reviewers!_

39. Out of Time (Sydney's POV)

The band was running late. We had to run, uphill, to get to the field. Everyone was panting heavily.

When we finally reached the field at the top of the hill, the official shook his head. There was another band on the field.

We were late. Disqualified.

I sat bolt upright in bed. I shook my head.

I must be such a band geek if I have band nightmares.


	86. Fork In The Road

_A/N-Thanks reviewers!_

41. Fork in the road (Sydney's POV, sophomore year)

"What do you mean, we're lost?!" I cried. I wasn't at drumline this December morning because I was headed for district band auditions.

Our driver, the drum major, shook his head.

"Mapquest didn't tell me there'd be a fork in the road!"

"Just pick one and go!" Missy said, already sucking on a reed.


	87. At Peace

_A/N-Thanks reviewers! Lyrics are from Jeff Buckley's 'Hallelujah'_

44. At Peace (Sydney's POV)

"_But love is not a victory march, __it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah…"_

I looked at my sleeping friends. It was late and we were all on our way home from a successful drumline show.

I seemed like I was the only one up; my iPod told me it was nearly one. Missy and Hayden were curled up adorably. James was passed out on my right, his head resting on my shoulder. He looked really peaceful. I didn't have the heart to wake him.


	88. Excuses

_A/N-Thanks reviewers!_

16. Excuses (Sydney's POV, summer of junior year)

I stood before the trumpets. They had this part perfectly the last time I saw them.

"Um…I had work. Everyday."

"I was at my grandmothers!"

"I lost my music?"

"My dog ate my music!"

The trumpets were not very good at coming up with excuses.


	89. Failure

_A/N-Thanks reviewers_

23. Failure (Missy's POV, sophomore year)

The results were in. My stomach knotted and my sweaty palms slipped up and down my saxophone. Burke was going to tell us who was in District Band at the end of class. The minutes ticked by slowly.

A white slip of paper taped to the board. This piece of paper meant so much…I all but sprinted to it once my instrument was away.

My heart dropped. My name wasn't on the list. I had failed. I pretended like it didn't hurt but my failing here tore my heart to shreds.


	90. Summer Haze

_A/N-Thanks reviewers!_

76. Summer Haze (Sydney's POV, summer before junior year)

I yawned as I spun around in my chair. It was another slow day at work; complications when you work at a music store in a tiny town. Occasionally I would listen in on the lessons being given in the back but today I cranked up the AC and watched the heat rise from the parking lot.

I allowed myself to lose focus and let my mind wander to the section I would have to lead. The haze outside seemed to infiltrate my mind and cloud my thoughts. I sighed. Now would be a good time for lunch…


	91. Never Again

_A/N-Thanks reviewers!_

21. Never Again (James' POV, fall junior year)

It was over. It never began. And it was over.

Never again would I do something as dumb as I did. Date the friend-no, best friend-of the girl I liked? Not too horrible. Date the best friend of the girl I loved, then be a complete tool? That's what I call horrible.

I couldn't believe I had done that to her. Something changed when Rachel dumped me. She was being a true friend. I wasn't.


	92. Mist

_A/N-Thanks reviewers!_

37. Mist (Sydney's POV, sophomore year)

The sea blew out at us. The bassline had decided to hold its last sectional before Finals on the beach. It was a cloudy but warm day in Wildwood. We ran Eights and other warm ups before heading into the music. The water lapped at our bare feet.

Cool mist wrapped us as we played through the show one last time.


	93. Stirring of the Wind

_A/N-Thanks reviewers!_

52. Stirring of the Wind (Continuation of previous drabble, Sydney's POV)

The light breeze picked up as we finished the bass feature. The wind was swirling around us, threatening to pick up the tiny freshman on bass one and fly her away. We hurried to get down the show before grabbing our things and running back to the hotel.

The wind continued to blow the rest of the day while the entire line practiced together and as we walked over to the Convention Center for Finals.


	94. Shadows

_A/N-Thanks reviewers!_

75. Shadows (James' POV, his sophomore year)

I found out that we were moving back to Sycamore today.

I sat in the band room with my pad and sticks, trying to think about what I felt.

I liked it well enough here, but Sycamore was always my hometown. All my old friends were there. Everyone I knew and loved.

The shadows of my past life were coming back into the light.


	95. Pretense

_A/N-Five more! Thanks reviewers!_

72. Pretense (Rachel's POV, junior year)

I could not believe what I had just done. This relationship was a mistake. It was a rebound. I didn't know what I was doing here when I knew how much this hurt my best friend.

It's not like I hated James, it was just that he wasn't mine. He was Sydney's, even if she didn't realize that.


	96. Bitter Silence

_A/N-Thanks reviewers!_

70. Bitter Silence (Missy's POV, freshman year)

The band stood silently at attention. The preceding practice had been the worst I had ever experienced in my year of marching band. I heard the upperclassmen talking about it as well—they agreed with my assessment.

It was cold the day of Championships. Bitterly cold. And here we stood still trying to all remember why we were here.


	97. Everything for You

_A/N-Thanks reviewers!_

56. Everything for You (Abby's POV, junior year)

I really did like Christian. At first I only agreed to go out with him because I knew that Sydney liked him, but then I got to know the guy. He was kind, funny and smart. He actually could play his instrument. He helped me to take my mind off of James. I loved spending time with him.

Now it's over. He's gone and everything I did for him meant nothing.


	98. Start

_A/N-Thanks reviewers!_

42. Start

James and Sydney started on the first day of kindergarten.

The trio started in seventh grade band class.

The rivalry started in seventh grade band class.

The romances started in freshman year.

The drama started in junior year.

No one knows what would start senior year and beyond.


	99. Shattered

_A/N-Thanks reviewers _

69. Shattered (Unknown character, future chapters of DYMM)

Tears streamed down her face. How could this happen? This wasn't supposed to end like this!

She was broken, she was shattered. She felt like she would never be happy again. How was she supposed to go to class, go to band, go anywhere with a smile?


	100. The True You

_A/N-Thanks reviewers for sticking with me this long! I hope you've enjoyed reading these as much as I've enjoyed writing them!!_

71. The True You (Sydney's POV, junior year)

College essays have the worst topics. I chewed my lip as I read over the essay choices. Finally I decided on "You, In Your Own Words."

_The true me is someone who is serious about life and music. My life is empty without it, I cannot get through life without playing, teaching, listening or just being around music. _

_In addition to music, I love my friends. Without them, music is empty. I have always found that playing in an ensemble was better than a solo performance. _

Four hours and three Snapples later, I was still staring at a blank page.


End file.
